Gomen Nasai
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Songfic TE... Muchas veces no te das cuenta de tus sentimientos hasta que pierdes a esa persona amada... Por todo lo que hice, Gomen Nasai


GOMEN NASAI

Por Saori-Luna

La fría luz invernal golpeó a Eriol Hiragizawa en el mismo momento en que dejó el avión; deslumbrado, miró hacia la sala de espera del Aeropuerto Internacional de Japón, por supuesto, no era posible que nadie lo estuviera esperando, no había avisado a su mejor amiga de su llegada, por lo tanto nadie en el país lo sabía. La última vez que había llegado a Tokio lo hacía acompañado de sus guardianes, con un propósito concreto, probar a la nueva maestra de cartas, pero ahora, 5 años después lo hacía solo, y con un fin más vago, uno que ni siquiera él había logrado descifrar.

Ya 5 años habían pasado desde el momento en que la había conocido, 5 años en los que, poco a poco, había comenzado a pensar más en ella, en los que se había odiado a sí mismo por no haberle prestado atención, por concentrarse únicamente en probar a Sakura… cegado en ese momento por el brillo del poder de la maestra de cartas, había dejado de lado una luz mucho más preciosa, pensando que no le correspondía fijarse en ella… sin darse cuenta, que si bien como Clow era su deber garantizar la seguridad de sus cartas, como Eriol podría haber logrado muchas cosas más… sólo que simplemente no lo había notado.

_What I thought wasn't mine/ Lo que pensé que no era mío  
In the light/ En la luz  
Was a one of a kind/ Era única en su clase  
A precious pearl/ Una perla preciosa  
_

Pero algo había cambiado en esos años… habían seguido en contacto por supuesto, por aquello de que los amigos de mis amigos son mis amigos, y también porque ellos habían comenzado a moverse en círculos parecidos… inicialmente había sido divertido, por lo menos tenía una conocida en esas pesadas fiestas, y siempre podían hablar de las personas que ambos conocían, su querida amiga Sakura, en la mayoría de las veces, y entonces él hacía caso omiso del hermoso brillo amatista, y como se apagaba lentamente cuando él se enfocaba en hablar de otra persona, sin preguntarle siquiera cómo se encontraba ella o qué había hecho últimamente… cómo era posible que con toda su experiencia como Clow hubiera sido tan estúpido, y no se hubiera dado cuenta…

Ahora de nada servía… con el tiempo él había comenzado a compartir muchas cosas con ella, después de todo era una chica confiable, y se encontraban continuamente, pero había olvidado que para recibir debes también dar… y así era… desde hacia unos meses ella estaba distante, cada vez hablaban menos, y si lo hacían era todo muy neutral, hasta que simplemente desapareció, no respondía sus correos, no se encontraban ya en el Chat, no respondía su celular, primero pensó que simplemente estaba muy ocupada, pero el tiempo pasaba, y pronto se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en ella constantemente, conectándose a cada momento para ver si se la encontraba, no entendía por qué, pero sentía un vacío enorme desde que no sabía de ella, y una noche increíblemente una lágrima amenazó con salir de sus ojos al darse cuenta que estaría completamente solo en esa fiesta.

_  
When I wanted to cry/ Cuando quise llorar  
I couldn't cause I/ No pude porque  
Wasn't allowed/ No me estaba permitido  
_

Después de mucho pensarlo había comenzado a entenderla, y a darse cuenta de su propia estupidez, ella siempre había estado allí para apoyarle, y él nunca le había correspondido, parecía que fuera a estar siempre allí, pero ahora podía ver que eso no era cierto y eso le estaba matando… la necesitaba de vuelta…

Y por eso había regresado a Japón.

_  
Gomen nasai for everything/ Discúlpame por todo  
Gomen nasai, I know I let you down/ Discúlpame, sé que te decepcioné  
Gomen nasai till the end/ Discúlpame hasta el final  
I never needed a friend/ Nunca necesité una amiga  
Like I do now/ Como lo hago ahora  
_

En su hermosa mansión Tomoyo Daidouji tocaba el piano abandonándose al sonido de la música, mientras su amiga y prima Sakura la observaba con el ceño fruncido. Ya hacía varios meses que veía como su mejor amiga desaparecía poco a poco, quién iba a pensar que la dulce Tomoyo iba a ser tan testaruda? Ciertamente ella no, estaba acostumbrada a pensar en Tomoyo como una base inmovible, en la que ella se apoyaba, pero no había podido notar la fuerza de sus sentimientos hasta que ella no había podido más y se los había confesado.

Sakura se sorprendió bastante, sabía que Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraban frecuentemente en los eventos a los que asistían sus padres, pero nunca habría adivinado los sentimientos de la amatista hacia el joven inglés, y por lo visto este tampoco. Ella se había conformado con ser su amiga, su confidente, esperando que tal vez, algún día… pero ese día no había llegado, y la chica en un ataque de determinación había tomado medidas drásticas. Ella había admirado la fuerza de voluntad de Tomoyo, si fuera ella la que hiciera eso, se moriría si dejara de hablarle a Shaoran por más de dos días, pero su prima había resistido meses, solo que ahora la hermosa porcelana se estaba quebrando, y la dulce Tomoyo comenzaba a sentir el dolor de la ausencia.

_What I thought wasn't all/ Lo que pensé que no era todo  
So innocent/ Tan inocente  
Was a delicate doll/ Era una delicada muñeca  
Of porcelain/ De porcelana  
_

-Tomoyo-chan, por qué no lo llamas?

La música cesó bruscamente, mientras la pianista giraba para enfrentarse a su prima.

-No puedo hacerlo Sakura, si él no lo intenta, entonces es que nunca nada pasará entre nosotros.

La esmeralda exhaló con frustración.

-Y qué más quieres que haga Tomoyo? Ya te ha llamado, enviado correos, creo que ha usado todos los medios de comunicación que existen, y tú te niegas a hablar con él.

-Eriol no sabe qué fue lo que hizo Sakura, sólo me llama por costumbre.

-Olvídalo, estás siendo completamente irracional, me niego a hablarte así.

-Entonces me retiro a mi habitación. Nos vemos.

La amatista se dirigió a su habitación con la mirada baja, mientras su prima salía de la casa cual huracán. Tomoyo sonrió tristemente, Sakura no la entendería, después de todo Shaoran la amaba y ella a él. Recordó como sin querer, tanto ella como Eriol los habían juntado, sintiendo la tentación de llamarle, y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado… Pero no, ella ya había pasado el límite en el que no podía ser sólo su amiga… si su destino no era estar juntos, entonces no lo estarían.

_  
When I wanted to call you/ Cuando quise llamarte  
And ask you for help/ Y pedir tu ayuda  
I stopped myself/ Me detuve a mí misma  
_

Probablemente era su culpa, lo había acostumbrado a su presencia, a estar siempre allí para escucharle, para ayudarle, pero para ella eso ya no era suficiente, quería ser parte completa de su vida, y no sólo la amiga de las fiestas, del Chat, quería ser su amiga de verdad, e incluso algo más…

Pero irónicamente ella le extrañaba, extrañaba sus conversaciones, la sensación de complicidad, el brillo de sus hermosos ojos azules, aunque la conversación girara en torno a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ella, le extrañaba, y comenzaba a necesitarle de nuevo… pero no, tenía que ser fuerte!

_Gomen nasai for everything/ Discúlpame por todo  
Gomen nasai, I know I let you down/ Discúlpame, sé que te decepcioné  
Gomen nasai till the end/ Discúlpame hasta el final  
I never needed a friend/ Nunca necesité un amigo  
Like I do now/ Como lo hago ahora_

Eriol se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras Sakura le conducía a la habitación de Tomoyo; se había encontrado con una muy molesta Maestra de Cartas en toda la entrada de la mansión, pero la expresión de la chica había cambiado en cuanto le había visto… podía entenderlo porque hace mucho que no se veían, pero la joven no dejaba de murmurar cosas mientras le arrastraba prácticamente. Por un lado le parecía inapropiado irrumpir en la habitación de Tomoyo, pero tenía la sensación que si hubiera anunciado su llegada, la amatista no lo habría recibido.

Sus ojos se demoraron un poco en adaptarse a la oscuridad de la habitación, un solo haz de luz se filtraba por las cortinas, cayendo directamente sobre la cama donde sólo era posible ver una larga cabellera de azabache… sintió como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, mientras fruncía el ceño… algo no estaba bien con Tomoyo, su aura era terriblemente triste y había perdido gran parte de su brillo, acaso estaba enferma?

-Tomoyo…-dijo Sakura

-Pensé que te habías marchado a tu casa, Sakura.

-Pues me iba, pero algo me lo impidió.

-Qué?

-Mira

La joven mostró entonces su rostro, bañado en lágrimas, y sus hermosos ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver al joven en su habitación; Eriol la miraba también sorprendido y entristecido, ambos momentáneamente congelados, mientras la esmeralda pedía disculpas y salía del cuarto.

_  
What I thought was a dream/ Lo que pensé era un sueño  
A mirage/ Un espejismo  
Was as real as it seemed/ Era tan real como parecía  
A privilege/ Un privilegio  
_

Eriol parpadeó varias veces, sintiendo como su corazón era inundado de múltiples emociones, quería reclamarle el haberle dejado solo, quería abrazarla y secar sus lágrimas… quería pedirle disculpas por ser tan despistado, y quería… inexplicablemente quería besarla…

Tomoyo esperaba asustada las palabras del inglés, mientras su corazón se alegraba, él estaba allí, en su habitación, había venido a buscarla, pero tal vez no era así, tal vez ella se había equivocado… no tenía forma de saberlo si ambos seguían callados y mirándose, y aguantándose las ganas de abrazarlo se levantó de su cama.

-No considero apropiado que estés en mi habitación, Eriol- dijo con la voz lo más fría posible- Si hubieras anunciado tu llegada te habría recibido en la sala- concluyó, mientras pasaba por su lado en el camino hacia la puerta.

_  
When I wanted to tell you/ Cuando quise decirte  
I made a mistake/ Que cometí un error  
I walked away/ Me alejé  
_

El joven arqueó las cejas incrédulamente al escuchar las primeras palabras de Tomoyo, había viajado desde Londres para escuchar eso? Rápidamente y en un acto reflejo agarró a Tomoyo del brazo al pasar esta por su lado y la obligó a mirarle…

Zafiro contra Amatista… la joven se obligó a sí misma a sostener la inquisitiva mirada, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a aglomerarse en sus ojos, amenazando por salir; al ver esto, la presión en su brazo disminuyó, y pronto Tomoyo se encontró con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su amigo, mientras su espalda era acariciada suavemente, sin poder evitarlo le abrazó a su vez, mientras comenzaba a llorar amargamente.

Eriol solo pudo abrazarla, mientras sentía a su vez como las lágrimas comenzaban a llegar a sus ojos… ahora lo entendía, podía comprender el vago motivo por el que había venido a buscarla, podía entender el vacío de su alma, y el dolor que sentía ahora por haberla echo llorar… ahora entendía todo.

-Gomen nasai, Tomoyo-chan

_  
Gomen nasai for everything/ Discúlpame por todo  
Gomen nasai, I let you down/ Discúlpame, te decepcioné  
Gomen nasai till the end/ Discúlpame hasta el final  
I never needed a friend/ Nunca necesité un amigo  
Like I do now/ Como lo hago ahora_

La amatista se secó las lágrimas y levantó el rostro para mirarle, sus hermosos ojos azules estaban tristes y la miraban arrepentidos, mientras sus brazos la sostenían firmemente, más y más cerca cada vez…

-He sido un estúpido y no sabes como lo lamento… nunca me di cuenta… discúlpame por favor… no sé si esté aún a tiempo, pero me he dado cuenta de algo…

La joven lo miró inquisitivamente, mientras él callaba súbitamente sonrojado y nervioso…

-Yo… estoy enamorado de ti, Tomoyo- susurró, mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia ella.

Su primer beso fue suave, tierno y emotivo, fue el perfecto instante en que sus almas se unieron, y las heridas sanaron, el pasado quedó atrás, y todo dejó de importar, las distracciones, la incomprensión, el aislamiento… todo quedó atrás, porque cuando existe amor, las disculpas sobran…

FIN

Nota de la autora: Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de regreso con esta pareja que cada vez me gusta más… este songfic es un regalo para todos mis lectores, una pequeña espera mientras hago el epílogo de Geisha no Ai… sí, habrá epílogo, y pues por lo que me dan dicho probablemente tenga material para uno bieeen largo. Gracias Zaphi! Como saben los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, y la canción es "Gomen nasai" de T.A.T.U. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado… yo prácticamente lloré mientras lo hacía… hasta la próxima!


End file.
